Shadow Kissed: Redemption
by KishKiss
Summary: Kisshu is lost and dying somewhere in the mountains. Only Ichigo can find where he is. Will she arrive before its too late and if she does save him, can their relationship survive as well? Sequel to Shadow Kissed. Please R


**Shadow Kissed: Redemption- Prologue**

** Mwahaha surprise! I decided that I couldn't leave Kisshu dying in the cave and just end there so there's a surprise (probably short) sequel! This is just a promotion chapter to see if I should continue with the sequel though it won't start until I've finished Love is a Poison and OTDE: Into The Deep. Read and tell me what you think!**

Ichigo screamed as Hana lifted Kisshu into the air, snapping his neck with a quick twist of her hand. The young girl turned and did the same to all of the others, letting their bodies drop to the ground with a sickening thud.

Then only Ichigo was left. She felt her throat close up as an invisible hand gripped her, lifting her into the air. The cat Mew struggled to breathe.

The red head jerked awake in her bed, breathing heavily as she wiped tears from her cheeks. It was the fourth night in a row she'd had that particular nightmare, though the she'd had various nightmares each night of the previous weeks after the battle, all including Hana killing everybody in some sort of gruesome way.

Ichigo was back on her, tucked safely in her bed at home. After the battle, they had stayed a few days longer than the others wanted simply because Ichigo knew Kish wouldn't let her leave without saying goodbye.

He never returned.

Finally she had given up, trekking back to the ship with her head hung low and tears in her eyes. As they had taken off, she had hopefully glanced through the window, praying to see Kish running down the run way to stop her. It didn't happen.

She hadn't heard from Kisshu in the month since the battle and her heart ached with not knowing. Every day she woke up with the hope of seeing him sitting in the tree outside her window or teleporting in the café, but every night she went to bed knowing he wasn't coming back.

Hope was her real enemy, it kept her hanging onto the thought that he would come back for her, that he still loved her. And then it let her down cruelly when reality proved that he wasn't there.

She sighed and rubbed her head, a headache working its way through her skull. The red head trudged to the bathroom, searching through the drawers for some Tylenol. Not finding any, she turned to head down stairs and check the guest bathroom.

A face stared back at her.

A quiet shriek left her lips before she realized it was one of the ghosts. She hadn't seen any in the month since the battle and had forgotten about the horrible headaches they brought along with them.

The ghost was Lila, Kisshu's mother, and even the sight of her stung Ichigo's heart. The lovely woman regarded Ichigo with round, pleading eyes and reached her hand forward, toughing Ichigo's forehead.

Suddenly Ichigo found herself in a damp cave, the dim glow of a fire throwing shadows on the rock walls. She opened her mouth to question the ghost, but Lila pointed behind her.

Ichigo turned and saw Kisshu.

If she hadn't spent hours staring at his beautiful face, she would never have recognized him. His green hair was limp and filthy, hanging loosely about his face. His amber eyes were dull and void of life and sunk into his hollow cheeks. His clothes were ripped and dirty and looked oversized on his now frail and feeble body. All of the muscle he had worked up was gone, lost to atrophy and starvation.

The green haired boy moaned, barely having the strength to open his mouth. He turned his head and coughed. It was a terrible cough, racking his body into a fit. Ichigo reached for him but her hands passed right through him.

"What has happened to you Kisshu?" She asked quietly, knowing he couldn't hear her. She realized why Lila had shown her this.

She had to find Kisshu before it was too late.

**So our favorite pair are going to be brought back together…maybe. Let me know if I should continue with this sequel or not. Thanks for reading Shadow Kissed and hopefully you enjoy this continuation!**


End file.
